BLUE
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: Sequel to my other story: R.E.D. Read that first! My co-writer is 'That one Kidd' Another bionic entity has been created, can the girls and their new ally convince her to join them? or will she take over the world?
1. BLUE's creation

Brought to you, by That one Kidd and Dominator225...

In asosiation with Dominator225's "R.E.D"...

We bring you...

"Blood Lusting Ultimate Entity"...

"B.L.U.E."

_Unkown POV_

Life. What is... life? Is it the fact that you can see, and breath? Or that you can touch, and feel? Or is it simply the matter of just being there, in a present and physical form? I guess so... But then what is this darkness? Is this... Death? Then how can I question everything like this? Whats going on...

Suddenly there is a long blue line going down my vision. It expands outward into a blue rectangle, and I can see the area around me. There's words in the center of everything though. It reads "System online..." It then fades away, and a heads up display (HUD) forms around my vision. In the upper left there are four letters. B...L...U...E...

In the upper right there is a rectangle with data streaming through it at lightning speed. In the bottom left there is a dark blue silouette of a human, with its arms outstreached. Slightly below that it says "Condition: Undamaged". Theres nothing in the bottom right. Suddenly a door to my right opens, and in walks a strange creature whoms is not human.

A white line outlines the creature, and "Scanning" is in the center of his body. Then the words "Threat: Moderate" Appear. The duel rayguns at his waist are outlined."You are online, correct?" The creature asks. Somehow, I nod. I look down at myself and see that I have the form of a human female. Without clothes, to my disliking. "Can you speak to me? English? Or any language at all, for that, matter?" The creature asks. I search my data banks for anything, but the only thing that comes up is diognostics on myself.

I'm a computer. Well, a computer program encoded into a colony of nanite robots. I can bend my physical form to anything I wish, and transfer a copy of myself to any other electronic device within my range. I go over this in less then a second, and don't waste the creatures time. I shake my head no, and the creature sighs.

"Search this planets communication, and satelite system for data on the languages, then copy that data into your memory banks." The creature orders with an irritated tone. I can already tell I'm not going to like this guy. In less then three seconds, I copy the data and know every major language on this planet known as "Earth."

"Happy now?" I ask sarcasticly, my voice cold and metallic. I don't like that. I alter my vocal proccesors and make my voice sound more human. Soft and female, with a boyish attitude on the fringe. "Indeed. Do you understand what you are?" The creature questions. "Yes. I am Blue. Blood Lusting Ultimate Entity. I am a computer program encoded into the colony of nanites that make up my physical form. I am programed to destroy, and conquer." I reply.

"Very good. Can you move for me?" The creature asks. I decide to show off, and do a complete front flip over his head. I land perfectly. "I don't know, I think I might need some tuning still." I say sarcasticly. "Good. How are your combat skills?" I form my arm, from the elbow down, into a cannon that looks like the one from metroid prime.

"Combat skills, honed. Wepons," I fire a small energy burst at a table. "Perfect." I finish. "Do you know why I created you?" The creature asks. "No, but do tell me." I reply. "There is another bionic entity on this planet. Similar to you in almost everyway. I want you, to destroy it." The creature informs. "M'kay, no prob! Whats its name?" I ask.

"Robotic Entity of Destruction. AKA, R.E.D."

**This chapter was by: That one Kidd. The next one will be from me. Review = update!**


	2. RED's race

_Townsville, RED's POV _

The Powerpuff girls and a small squadron of my aircraft were racing through the streets of Townsville at high speed. We were racing from the town hall to the docks on the other side of the city. To make the race last longer and more fun Buttercup had stated none of us were allowed to fly over buildings. The girls had the home field advantage: Knowing the city better then me, were more agile in their turns and could use small alleyways as shortcuts; I'd damage the buildings if I tried to pull that off. But I had the advantage in straight line speed and better reflexes meaning I knew when to start turning a corner without sacrificing too much momentum.

"My home computer flies faster than you RED!" Buttercup taunted from in front of me. I rolled myself just behind her, charging my afterburner. "Oh yeah? Well are you hungry Buttercup?" I ask my red cockpit flashed with each syllable. "No why?" Buttercup asked a look of confusion on her face. I fired my afterburner and charged straight past her shocked form, sending her tumbling towards the ground. "BECAUSE YOUR GONNA EAT MY EXHAUST FUMES!" I yelled behind me. She recovered from my speed charge and shot down an alley way; leaving her signature green streak behind her.

_Meanwhile…_

Bubbles and another one of my aircraft were neck and neck with each other. Bubbles then got an uncharacteristically evil smirk on her face. "What's with the look?" I ask. She didn't answer; instead she grabbed my wing and spun me around. I temporally lost control and flew down the wrong street. I heard Bubbles giggle from her street.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Bubbles asked teasingly. If I had a mouth I would have smirked myself. At the end of the street I was flying down was a building scheduled for demolition, I engaged my afterburner and set off on a kamikaze run for the building. The workers saw me coming, gave a WTF face to me and ran off. "BANZAI!" I yelled in a Japanese voice, at the highest volume my vocal processors will allow, which shattered every building window for miles. I rammed the building at high speed, I went through so fast the body of my plane was just a blur to human eyes and I sliced two long and thin horizontal holes in the walls of the building; apart from those it was undamaged.

Behind the building the streets merged and became one again, Bubbles screamed when she saw me burst out of the building at high speed. "HEREEEEE'S RED!" I yelled again roaring past the Powerpuff girl leaving a red vapour trail in my wake. "You cheated!" Bubbles shouted to me shooting after me. "No one said we can't go _through _buildings!" I laughed as she tried to pass me; clearly annoying her.

_Meanwhile… (again!)_

Blossom and I were pulling off all kinds of crazy manoeuvres to get ahead of each other. I turned a corner; just millimetres from the building I went past and everyone inside gasped as I did so. Blossom went down the subway; I didn't see her for 5 minutes, 24 seconds exactly. (Yes I wanted to be specific!) Until she appeared 57 metres ahead of me. I engaged my afterburner and flew faster. Blossom saw me coming and tried to speed up…but failed as I easily flew past her. I could hear her panting heavily trying to keep up with me.

"Tired pinky, you want to rest?" I taunt to her. She turned her eyes to me without turning her head, obviously trying to conserve energy. "Never! We'll beat you cyber boy!" She sounded raspy in her respiring. (Breathing) "Oh really? You look like your gonna drop from exhaustion!" I state. "We're not gonna fail! You'll better ready to lose your virginity tonight RED!" She yelled.

We made a bet at the start of the race, if I won, the girls had to do what I say for a week, if they won, my human form, Ryan Tyler had to…mate with them. (Have sex!) I vibrated as I thought that. "Get ready to lose Blossom!" I yelled charging forward with an engine burst. Blossom didn't answer; she just flew into an alleyway out of sight.

_Normal POV_

The girls and RED were converging on the finish line from different directions: The girls were approaching from back streets and alleyways on a more direct path and RED was rocketing down the main roads going a hell of a lot faster, but he had a longer distance to cover so either side could win it. RED rounded a corner and saw the finish line in his sights. "Yes! In your face Powerpu-" Before he could finish the girls zoomed out of an alley and were almost to the finish line; a large boathouse. "Oh no! No no no no!" RED started yelling. He tried accelerating with his afterburner but the girls raced inside the boathouse and touched the sailing ship inside.

"We win!" The girls yelled in perfect synchronization and slapped hands. "NOOOO!" RED yelled, his planes crashing through the boathouse wall. They skidded across the floor and came to a halt in front of the girls. One of his planes then glowed silver, it then melted and formed the shaped of a boy about the girls age, when he completely solidified and formed RED looked like a teenage boy with a light weight black jacket, combat trousers, black and red shoes, hazel eyes, had a 4 pack and medium build. The other jets flew off towards the sea.

He looked down at the floor as Blossom walked up to him; she then licked his ear and whispered seductively: "See you at 10 tonight RED." Because his ear was wet RED shuddered in pleasure at the small action. Blossom then flew off; as Bubbles walked up to him she pecked RED on the lips and flew off after Blossom, when Buttercup got to him she just stood there for a moment, an evil smirk making its way to her face. Next thing RED knew Buttercup had pinned him to the floor and began to French kiss him with animalistic fury, for RED pure pleasure flowed from his lips to the rest of his nanotech body. She kissed him for around a minute and then flew up to her sisters. RED then transformed back into a jet and flew out to sea.

"I hope for your sake you saved some of him for us Buttercup!" Blossom threatened playfully. "Sure I did Blossom!" Buttercup said back. Blossom gave an evil smirk, quite unfitting for her character. "Break out the hand cuffs girls; we've got a boy to pleasure tonight!"

**So that's my chapter, what do you think?**


	3. BLUE descends:

_BLUES POV_

"So, why do you want this RED guy destroyed anyway?" I ask. "These humans are far to primative to have technology such as this. How they came upon it, I do not know. But I digress, as the reason is not this. The reson he must die, is that he will interfere with the invasion plans. When you kill him, I will report back to the mothership and we will take over this planet." The creature replies. "Ah, that explains my 'Destroy and Conquer' programing." I state.

"Indeed. But remember, when you get down to the planet you will follow MY orders. To the letter." The creature says sternly. "Excuse me?" I say, my head tilting slightly. "Did I not speak clearly?" The creature demands. "Oh no, I heard you. But I don't LIKE what I heard." I say, my arm melting into a silver liquid. "What are doing, BLUE?" The creature questions."

"Figure it out." I hiss, my cannon arm now fully formed.

The creature goes for his ray guns, but a blue energy burst hits his head first. I laugh as his body, with a smoking stump of a neck, falls limp to the floor. I fire a blue lightning bolt from my eyes to the floor. I feel my concious presence duplicate, and my own programing overrun and destroy the A.I. of the ships computer. The ship is in orbit just outside radar range of the planet.

I read an escape pod for landing. As Someone would notice a ship of this size. I use my nanites to upgrade the pod thrusters, wings, and to make the design more sleek. Turning it into a mobile aircraft instead of a freefall pod. At the same time though, I study the culture of this planets dominate life. My favorite part is this 'Partying' and also... What is this... Mating? Yes. 'Sex' as its called.

My nanites allow me to feel and sense, and they create all the way down to a cellulare level. My flesh is true living, breathing flesh. This planet, is going to be one HELL of a fun time. I laugh maniacally as the craft zooms towards earth, and I start picking out clothes.

**D225: OK guys, 'That one Kidd' has some…problems on his end;one of them inludes writers block which is why this is so short. Hopefully I can make a longer chapter in the future. And much HOTTER chapter at that! **


	4. Sex scene!:O

**A/N: This chapter contains extreme sexual content, those under 18 should not read. Anyway here we go. **

_With RED, his POV _

"_Well, a bets a bet, I better get over there." _I thought flying through the starry night sky as an F16. I wondered what the feeling of…pleasure feels like? From what Blossom and Buttercup had said it was the greatest feeling on this planet. So it must feel good! Wait, what the fuck was I thinking taking that bet? I'm a computer program for crying out loud! I can't fe-… Oh yeah, my human form can feel, so I can feel whatever pleasure they have in store for me.

The Powerpuff girls, flew up from the ground to me, Bubbles held my left wing while Buttercup held other wing, I opened my blood-red cockpit for Blossom, she then slid inside me excruciatingly slow and making me shudder. I guess I was wrong; I CAN feel regardless of my form. "You ready for this RED?" Blossom asked with an uncharacteristically evil smirk on her face. "It doesn't really matter if im ready does it?" I answer as I close the cockpit on her.

Blossom then slowly ran her fingers on my controls which are really just for show, I shuddered again as a tingly feeling flowed from my controls to the rest of my form like a wild fire burning through a dry forest in July. "Oh…god! Blossom what you doing in there?" I gasp out. She didn't answer; instead she shifted her body up and down in my cockpit and grinded herself against me. The feeling was so intense I couldn't fly straight, but Blossom's sisters held me on course while Blossom pleasured me from the inside. "Just relax RED, does it feel good?" Blossom asked stroking my controls again. "Yeah." I squeaked.

Blossom continued to pleasure me until we got to their house, When Blossom got out I turned into my human form which extremely aroused by now! Instead of going in the front door, Blossom put her arms around my waist which excited me even more and we flew through an open window into her room. Blossom kept me in her grip with one hand and ripped my clothes off with her other while her sisters prepared the torture chamber, which is really just Blossom's bed with a hand cuffs attached to it. When I was completely naked Blossom grabbed my hips, threw me onto the bed and with lightning speed her sisters secured me to the bed. I gave the handcuffs a scan; they had EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) capabilities so I couldn't move. The girls then stripped so they were naked too which excited me some more and my cock grew to about 11 inches long. All three girls licked their lips like I was food or something. "Wait, where's the professor?" I ask, playfully struggling against the handcuffs. "He's at science convention for the week." Blossom answered.

Blossom then very slowly crawled on top of me, licking my body as she did so making me moan, when she got to my face she placed herself on the left side of my body and started to kiss my neck while massaging my sides and grinding against me. Bubbles also crawled onto me in a similar fashion to Blossom: Licking where she could which was getting me more and more aroused. It was also getting harder for me to catch my breath as I was so aroused by the two girls practically eating my neck; which I couldn't feel thanks to their lips and tongues. I then felt Buttercups mouth around my cock, I tried to yell as pure pleasure surged through me as Buttercup started sucking my cock, but then Blossom smothered my mouth with her own and slid her tongue inside my mouth pleasure surging through me as she massaged my tongue. She and Bubbles then started grinding themselves against me; pleasure tore through me with each grind and both me and the girls moaned with every single one, getting progressively louder each time. I wanted to move but the handcuffs prevented me. Buttercup sucked my cock harder and faster, it took every ounce of will power just to stay in control of my body.

"Just relax RED, give in to the pleasure, you know you want to." Blossom said when she finally stopped for air. Buttercup sucked faster still and eventually I just couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to scream but Blossom kissed me again, so only muffled moans could be heard as I cummed a large amount in Buttercups mouth; who gave a pleasured moan as she gave one final suck to clean my cock before taking it out of her mouth. "Wow! You're still hard after that?" Buttercup asked with amazement in her voice. "Is that bad?" I ask with worry. Blossom giggled. "Of course not!" It means you can keep going!" she stated.

Buttercup then lay down next to me; Bubbles then got up and open a drawer. Buttercup then start making out with me, her tongue ravishing my own due to the EMP effects of the handcuffs. "What are you doing Bubbles?" Blossom asked. "Getting these!" Bubbles stated pulling out 3 vibraters, each about the length of a human's hand and half as wide. Bubbles then winked at Blossom; who's evil smirk from before reappeared. "I see!" She said in a kinky voice, all 3 girls looked extremely horny by now. Blossom lifted my hips of the bed while Bubbles found some sticky tape. I couldn't ask them what they were doing because Buttercup was _still _French kissing me hard, does she even breathe?

I then felt something get placed underneath my testicles and was then taped into place, two more things were also taped to either side of the base of my cock. Buttercup then stopped kissing me and undid the hand cuff on my arm and held my hand near her vagina. Bubbles did the same with my other hand, Blossom then lay down on top of me. She then gently lowered herself onto my cock and then it disappeared into her vagina. I moaned a little as this happened and so did Blossom. "You ready girls?" Blossom asked, her hands hovering over the vibraters attached to me. Her sisters then stuck my fingers into them and moaned as they did so, the inside of them felt _really _wet! "We're ready Blossom!" Bubbles stated.

"Here we go!" Blossom said as she switched on the vibraters, the moment she did that; all heaven broke loose! (**A/N** See what I did there? Lol!) I screamed as pure pleasure ripped through my body like a hot knife through butter, but only my will power got cut in half as I gave orgasm after orgasm thanks to the vibraters into Blossom as she fucked me hard. "Oh god…yes…Yes…YES...AHHHH!" Blossom squealed as she also began to climax uncontrollably due to me not being able to keep still because of the vibraters attached all around my crotch, but neither of us cared; we LOVED it! "A little help?" Bubbles asked, she and Buttercup were having trouble climaxing themselves. "Here let me help." I state, I then send red electricity from my fingers into the girls straight at their G-spots, causing them to scream in pure pleasure as they also came.

After about an hour of this, Blossom found the will power to remove the vibraters around my crotch, when she did that we all gave a content sigh. I tried to reach for the handcuffs on my feet but Blossom held me down. "Hey! We're done now!" I state. "That was the main course, now its time for dessert! Buttercup would you please?" Buttercup then got up and flew out the room, Blossom then re-cuffed my hands. Buttercup then came back with what looked like two plastic buckets. "What's in them?" I ask. Buttercup then handed one bucket to Blossom, who then hovered above me and started to tilt the bucket. My optical sensors (My way of saying 'eyes'.) went wide at this. "Uh oh!" I state struggling against the handcuffs.

Blossom then dumped the contents of the bucket on my face and upper body. It was a thick, warm and brown liquid. Some had got in my mouth so I knew then what this was: "Chocolate?" I ask with my face covered in the brown stuff. "Yep!" Buttercup answered as she poured the second bucket on my cock; which amazingly was _still _rock hard! The girls then started licking me all over to get the chocolate off me. When Blossom got to my cock she then sucked it like Buttercup had done earlier, pleasure flowed around the inside of my body like the chocolate on the outside, Buttercup and Bubbles were playfully biting my neck, trying to get the chocolate into their mouths.

Blossom sucked harder and faster, I was trying to keep my body under control but the stimulation was just too intense, what made it harder was that Bubbles and Buttercup were both now licking my sides, stimulating me further. "Can't…take it! ARGH!" I came once more and finally my cock calmed down as it left Blossom's mouth.

After about an hour of licking the chocolate off me the girls then released me from the handcuffs and out their clothes back on. With my now reactivated nanobots I regenerated my own clothes. My cock was still pulsing slightly with pleasure. "Who would believe that I lost a bet after that?" I ask, making us all laugh. "Well that's it for tonight, but maybe some other time we'll do it again!" Blossom stated. "Yeah, Then YOU three will be the ones in handcuffs!" I threaten playfully.

**Sooooo…What do you think?**


	5. BLUE ATTACKS!

_**Song is "115" By Elena Seigman.**_

_**Lyrics belong to her, no one else.**_

_Back in space._

_BLUE's POV _

I sang, as my shuttle scanned the planet for a good place to land. "No one can see me, and I've lost all feel ing, and I know I won't die alone." Then, with an evil and screamo voice I sang the second verse. "I'll stop you from breath ing, and all your de ceiv ing, and this house is not my home!"

These organics have an excellent music selection. I had downloaded a few dozen songs, and memorized each of there lyrics, My favorite so far was this "Elena Seigman" My computer alerts me to a military base near a city know as Townsville. I still want to blow stuff up, and this looks like a good spot to do it.

I will my shuttle to melt into a flying glob of silver liquid. It then reforms into a human black hawk helicopter. Specially arranged for combat drops in a humans eyes. But these human weapons will be firing MY ammunition.

The radio crackles, and a voice of an older man comes through...

**At the military base...**

"Unknown attack chopper, please identify yourself." The staff sergeant orders into the mike. After a few moments of silence, he radios again. "Black Hawk chopper, respond immediately or I will shoot you right out of the sky." Still silence, but then static with some type of metal music in the background.

"Sorry sergeant! Radio was on the fritz!" A female's voice responds. "Who is this?" The sergeant asks. There was a pause. "Private first class, uh... Sarah... Ekarts. Sir." The voice responds, barley audible over the music blasting in the background. "That music doesn't sound regulation, private." The sergeant says.

"Apologies sarge!" The voice responds. The staff sergeant thought he heard the private mumble something before the music in the background was turned down, but he put it off. "Where you comin' in from, private?" There was another pause, which made the sergeant suspicious.

"A couple clicks away, my platoon went down. There was too much anti air fire lightin' me up, so I took off. I didn't think I would find anyone way out here." The private replies. This sounds fishy to the staff sergeant, but he accepts it and moves on. "Land on the designated pad, and I'll send a squad out to meet you." He says. 

"Perfect..." The voice responds, and then is drowned out by the music being blasted again before the radio clicks off. The staff sergeant looks up to see a black spec in the distance, slowly beginning to expand into a Black Hawk attack chopper. He radioed in a squad to meet it at the landing pad...

**Back in the black hawk...**

Things are going just the way I want them. I ready the energy gun, disguised as a Vulcan cannon, and engage load out commands for the photon missiles. As I near the base, I see the landing pad designated for me, with a couple squadrons of marines and vehicles surrounding it. My missiles lock on systems target three of the five humvees.

I'm within a couple dozen meters when I strike.

The photon missile pods drop out, and their thrusters engage. The head marine is already screaming "OPEN FIRE!" When the pods burst open to give birth to a dozen blue missiles each, the missiles cause extreme devastation, annihilating the humvees and everything within a 20 meter area.

Bullets ping off my armor plating as those annoying little organics let loose with those tiny human weapons. The chopper turns, and the Vulcan cannon (Aka the energy gun) starts spinning. It then sprays the marines with three hundred energy bursts per second. Peppering them with holes. I laugh maniacally as they fall, blood already pooling.

Blue lightning zaps from my cockpit to the remaining humvees. My conscious mind infects the vehicles, and I will them to change color. The tan painting lightens into reflective silver, with a blue stripe along the side. The 50 cal. machine guns alter and become the round, thin shape of an energy gun.

The humvees target humans now running into the battle field, and mow them down. I leave them to do their dirty work, and fly over to the air field. These planes need to be the first major thing taken, as they would prove a pain in the ass if able to get into the air.

The arc guns, located farthest from the hull of the chopper, charge for a split second. Then they release a thin, blinding blue beam of plasma at the f-22 raptor trying to take off. The plane sears in half, and explodes in a brilliant orange fire ball. I infect the rest of the aircraft, 12 in all, and make them change color.

Again, the reflective silver. But only the tips of the wings, and the nose cone turn blue. They take off, and begin raining all hell on the heads of the humans. I spin out of the chair inside the cockpit of the black hawk. I want some action head on. As I jump out the side door, the chopper moves off to infect the rest of the black hawk helicopters, upon my orders.

My arm was already in the form of a cannon by the time my feet touched the ground. On the ride down I had formed clothes. Tight blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with a blue vest over it. I thought it made me look sexy. Not to casual, but not to skimpy.

A marine turns to face me, but I vaporize his entire torso. The smoking waist and legs fall to the ground. I laugh and turn to face four more humans. "Take her down!" The middle one says. They fire, and bullets simple ricochet off my skin. I swing my cannon from left to right, a continuous beam of energy extending from the barrel. The beam cuts the four humans heads off.

Large, 50 caliber bullets pound into my back, and I spin to face 3 machine guns on the control tower. I take aim and my cannon starts to charge. After a few seconds of annoying pinging, I let loose the ball of energy twice the size of my head. It connects with the control tower and the large structure disappears in an enormous blue fireball.

"DIE YOU ORGANIC PIECES OF SHIT! AAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" I scream, laughing at the immense joy I cause myself. Two more humans go down at my hands, and the sound of an engine rumbles behind me. I turn to see a humvee, not one of mine, gunning for me. He plans of ramming me.

I smirk, and the cannon disappeared. I ready myself. Have to make the timing right...

The humvee is mere inches from me, when I bring my fist down on the hood. Its back tires fly off the ground, and it flips over me. It comes to a screeching halt behind me. I spin, grab the ruined vehicle, and chuck the hunk of metal at another humvee. Both vehicles erupt into flames.

A tank rolls up next to me. But it's not human. As it turns out, my humvees had been making good time infecting the other ground based vehicles in the base. The body and gun of the tank are silver, while the three barrels and the treads are blue.

My audio sensors pick up on a noise, and I turn to see a man trying to crawl away from me. What a sight I must be, shadowed by fire and surrounded by death and destruction. I don't think psycho ever looked so damn sexy. I strut over to the man, hips swaying all the way. He cowers on the ground in front of me, staring up with wide, horrified eyes. I crouch down and smile at him.

"Hey sweetheart, don't you worry. I've got... other plans for you." I say seductively and then I crawl over him, a flirtatious and hinting smile on my face. If there is one thing I most want to try, it's this human pleasure:

Sex...

"W-What do you mean other plans?" He asked in a shaky voice, obviously afraid of what I was gonna do to him. I didn't answer; my only response was to smile wider and slowly run my hand down his torso to his crotch. When he caught on his eyes went as wider than moons and he tried to wriggle free. But 4 silver tendrils sprout from my back and hold each of his limbs; ensnaring him.

"Hush" I whisper in his ear, I give his neck a long lick and he shivers under me, that little movement just made me hornier. I reach inside his combat trousers and slowly and gently stroked his underwear, a boner almost instantly started growing and I heard him gasp as I tear his trousers apart; exposing his underwear and trapped, hard cock. MAN it was big!

"No don't! PLEASE!" he begged squirming in my grip as I slid of my own clothes and underwear; revealing my shaven pussy. I stroke his underwear a little more just to tease him a little. He wriggled like hell under me; still trying to get loose. But I held him while I slowly slide his underpants off. I then lower myself onto his rock hard member so it was just touching my pussy lips; making me gasp a little at the tingle of pleasure and release more love juices out of my pussy. The human also gasped at the pleasurable contact. "Please just stop." He pleaded one more time.

Enough teasing. I then dropped onto his cock, as disappeared inside my vagina, I screamed as pure pleasure ripped through all my nanobots, but I wanted more, after I got over the initial shock I began to ride the human, he also yelled as the pleasure began to really flow. "HELP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!" He yelled as I fucked him. I just giggled at dilemma.

"It's just you and me honey, relax." I said seductively. Then I fucked him harder and faster; white hot pleasure surging through me. My C-cup breasts bounced a little while I rode the human; nipples diamond hard. I then felt it: I was about to climax. So I fucked even faster, almost desperate to feel that famous, planet-wide sensation.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I orgasmed, love juices streamed out of my pussy, I also felt the human release something inside me; his semen felt heavenly inside my vagina as yet more pleasure flooded through my form. Ahhhh bliss.

**D225: I did the bit with the rape scene, as 'That one Kidd' said he doesn't do those so I do it. Everything else is his though. **

**TOK: in fact I don't do any form of sex scene, so you all can look for those from Dominator! ^_^**

**In Townsville, with RED and the girls...**

_Nobodies POV_

The three teens, and the robotic entity walk from the front doors of the school. "Did you guys notice something odd today?" Buttercup asks, fixing the chains hanging from her belt. "Like what?" Bubbles responds. "Well, like the fact that the Rowdy Ruffs haven't bothered us at all today?" Blossom puts her hand on her chin, pondering. "Come to think of it, Brick wasn't in science today." She inquires.

"Hey, yeah! Boomer wasn't in math either!" Bubbles chimes in. "I scanned for their energy signatures, and the only ones I picked up were from yesterday. They haven't been here." RED replies. "I wonder what their doing..."

As if on que, a bright red explosion goes off in front of the four, stopping them in their tracks. They look up to see the point of their conversation. Bricks hand still let off red steam. "Yo! What's the big idea, douche!" Buttercup yells. Brick ignores her, and points a rather accusing finger at RED.

"You slept with our girlfriends, you robotic freak!" He exclaims. Blossoms face losses color, and she gasps slightly. "How did you find out?" She mumbles. Boomer floats forward. "I heard your screams and came to make sure you were all right! I saw the whole thing!" He replies.

RED sighes and puts up a dismissive hand. "You guys, let me explain. We made a bet, the girls and I, and I lost. So, in turn for losing this bet, I had to have intercourse with the girls. And a bets a bet, I wouldn't go back on that." He informs. Butch floats forward slowly, glaring at each of them in turn.

"Wait a minute... So it was YOUR guy's idea to have sex with this... Fuckin' robot?" He asks the girls. "Yeah, WHAT OF IT!" Buttercup screams. Butch's face practicully turns red with rage, and suddenly he rockets towards Buttercup. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR CHEATING ON ME!" He screams.

Before anything else can happen, RED is in the air. Red flames extend from the thrusters in his feet, and his fist connects to Butchs jaw with a loud whack. Butch flies into a nearby office building. Boomer and Brick are on him in an instant, but he grabs them by the collers and bashes their heads together.

He tosses the two teens to the side, as Butch bolts from the office, roaring with fury. He fires a heat ray at RED, but RED simply catches it in his palm and absorbs the energy. A second later he fires it back, three times the streangth of which he absorbed it. It slams into Butchs chest, and send him tummbling to the concrete below.

Brick wraps his arm around REDs neck, and laughs. Boomer cocks his fist back and throws it forward. RED melts into a silver liquid, and Boomers fist slams right into Bricks face. RED re-solidifies, and rams his knee into Boomers brings his elbow into Bricks ribs. Bricks hold loosens, and RED grabs his arm and judo tosses Brick over his shoulder.

Brick coonects with Boomer, and the red and blue teens fall to the ground, right on top of their green brother. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU RED!" Butch screams, and rockets towards RED yet again. Little did the four know, they had an onlooker to their battle.

_BLUEs POV_

I watched the three superpowered boys duke it out with the target I was supposed to destroy. RED... Does he like destruction as much as I do? Is that why he's fighting these three humans? A tingle starts in my stomach and moves downwards to my crotch.

I could use this being... Combine our minds as one... He obviously has sensory nodes, as his design is the same as mine. Maybe he likes sex... Hmmm... I'll need to study him more, as he is no doubt powerful. I'll infultrate this school as an excange student... Yes...

This 'RED' will be mine. Mine only... I laugh, and drop to the streets...

_RED's__ POV_

The Rowdy Ruff boys fall back to regain themselves, panting. I make no move to attack, as this battle is pointless. Brick scowls at me. "This isn't over RED!" He yells, and with that all three boys dash off.

I land, and turn towards the girls. "Well, that was...uncalled for." I sigh. Blossom shrugs. "They're ass holes, waddyy' gonna do?" She asks sarcastically. I laugh, and proceed to walk the girls home. But as I did so I detected a strange energy signature deeper into the city, it wasn't the Rowdyruffs because they went the other way. _"What is that?" _I thought. I made a reminder in my memory banks to go for closer look later.


	6. RED investigates

_Girls home,__ 4:00 PM, normal POV _

"Thanks for flying us home RED." Blossom said to RED, who was hovering above the road in chopper form. They were hovering outside the PPG's house waving to the RED vehicle. "No problem Bloss, hey you want to patrol the city with me later?" He asked. "We'd love to! Catch you later RED!" With that the girls flew inside the house.

RED then ascended to higher altitude and transformed into a Lockheed SR-71 blackbird. He elegantly glided above the city searching for the strange energy signature he detected earlier. With his sensors he scanned the city for the signature. _"I wonder what this new signature is for. It's almost identical to my own, could it be…no…no way!" _RED thought as he continued his scan. He went to a slightly lower altitude to get a better look over the city. His scanning laser passed over a skyscraper and picked up a chopper on top of it.

He slowly orbited the building and went lower. As he did so he could make out this chopper was silver and light blue rather then black and red like him. _"Why has this chopper got a similar energy signature as my own? It's not even the same colour for god's sake!" _RED mentally yelled. The chopper then took off, RED cloaked himself to avoid detection by this strange vehicle. It then flew towards the mountains at a speed no human chopper could ever hope to achieve. RED followed the chopper over the mountain range…to reveal an infected military base that wasn't his.

"_Holy crap…this entire facility is infected by another entity! That isn't me! Better go for a closer look." _Still under his cloak device, RED silently flew over the base, he saw tanks with 3 gun barrels, F22 raptor jets with rocket boosters and other vehicles with the same silver and blue colours across their bodies.RED then landed inside the base itself and transformed into his human form, all under his cloaking system. He looked around as he walked through base, looking for whoever was in charge of it.

"No…BLUE please…no more…ARGH!" RED turned to the source of the voice and saw a male human, who looked like he in his mid twenties, inside one of the warehouses, he was naked and on a bed with a young teenage female human giving him a blowjob, also naked. Silver tendrils were protruding from the females back and holding the male down, he looked more like he was being tortured then actually enjoying what the girl was doing to him. RED had to look away to stop himself chucking up. He walked over to the warehouse and stepped inside, his invisible arms becoming broadswords

Finally the man orgasmed inside the girl's mouth, she moaned and gulped down the cum. "Please…no more…I can't take it!" The guy begged her. She looked up at him with an evil smirk on her face; she then crawled up the male so she was eye level with him. "Don't say you don't like it, I know you want me, you're just too scared to admit it." She purred into his ear.

"Get off him you slut!" RED yelled. The girl turned just in time to get hit in the face by a sword, but instead of her head cutting in half she was thrown across the warehouse and into a wall. "Oh RED am I glad to see you!" The man yelled in relief. "I suggest you put your trousers on and get out." RED stated. The soldier didn't need telling twice, he quickly put his combat trousers and ran out the warehouse. BLUE stood back up, completely unaffected by RED's attack and strolled over to him with a seductive smirk on her face. Not even bothering to replicate her clothes back, which RED was extremely irritated by.

"Who the fuck are you?" RED demanded angrily, raising his sword arms. BLUE just giggled, she was only arms length from him. "You're even cuter when you're mad RED." BLUE stated, stroking the side of his sword. RED immediately pulled back his arm, which made BLUE giggle again. "You're not _scared _of me now are you RED?" she taunted. "Just answer my question: who are you?" RED asked again. "Call me BLUE honey." BLUE whispered in his ear.

RED's eyes (or optical sensors to him) went as wide as moons. His scanners indicated BLUE's nanobots were literally exactly like his own, only BLUE's program was VERY different from his own: She didn't care if she was naked in public while he HATED the idea, she liked being in direct combat while he preferred to use vehicles to do his dirty work and of course she depicted herself as female while he was male.

BLUE then pounced him onto the bed and held his limbs down with silver tendrils like she had with the soldier. "Come on RED, just relax and have fun." BLUE whispered, she then kissed him on the lips, trying to slide her tongue inside his mouth. RED however wasn't in a sexual mood, so he deployed his own jet black tendrils and threw BLUE off him. She did a back flip and landed on her feet but was clearly annoyed at how resistant RED was. "You have to do better then that if you're gonna seduce me BLUE." RED stated with a smirk.

He transformed into a harrier jump-jet and flew off. BLUE sighed, transformed into a F22 raptor and gave chase. They flew to several thousand feet into the sky and RED engaged his cloaking device. "You can fly but you can't hide my love!" BLUE yelled. But in reality she couldn't see RED at all. His cloaking device worked by bending light, radiation and scanning beams round his form, so not even BLUE's advanced sensors could detect him. "Come on RED, come out and play with me. You know you want to."

"By me you mean you." RED answered out of nowhere. "Come on RED, please de-cloak, I'm getting lonely!" BLUE pleaded childishly. "Don't even try, I have shut down my emotion sub-routines, you can't get to me." RED stated in a monotone voice. While RED had been talking BLUE had tracked the source of his voice, she fired a blue laser at his position and sure enough the laser bent round him and flew off into the stratosphere.

"I see you!" BLUE said in a sing song voice. "FUCK!" RED yelled, he has obviously re-activated his emotional sub-routines. He then de-cloaked knowing she'll find him again and flew off, BLUE decided not to follow him. She turned round and headed back to her base _"Ah never mind; he'll be mine at school!" _she thought.

**D225: OK TOK what do you think of this chapter? **


End file.
